Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel
Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Aktuelle Nominierungen Intimidator Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 26.12.2008 bis zum 02.01.2009 Pro * : Find ich wirklich lesenswert. Schön geschrieben, schöner HDK Teil. Pandora Diskussion 18:25, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich habe nun einige Sprach- und Stilfehler korrigiert und kann mich Pandora nur anschließen. Manchmal sind ziemlich lange Schachtelsätze vorhanden, aber der Auszeichnung steht dies nicht im Weg. Gruß 21:55, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Jetzt erscheint es mir trotz einiger Schachtelsätze verständlicher und ansonsten auch schön ausführlich geschrieben mit nem guten HDK-Bereich. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 12:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Eindeutig lesenswert. Bel Iblis 14:56, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * Lässt nichts zu wünschen über. --Graawwwwrl, Lowie Ke nu'jurkadir sha Mando'ade! 11:39, 28. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Ja, der hat die Auszeichnung verdient. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend * : Grundsätzlich steht einer Auszeichnung nichts im Wege, aber habe ich leider das Problem, manche Sätze einfach nicht verstehen zu können, weil sie zum Teil zu umständlich geschrieben sind. Beispiel: Da die Imperialen ihren yevethanischen Sklaven nicht erlaubten, an Hochtechnologien, wie den Turbolasern und dem Hyperraumantrieben zu arbeiten, da sie befürchteten, dass diese die System nachbauen würden, verbrachten die neuen Herren des Schiffes über ein Jahrzehnt, um die Flotte einsatzbereit zu bekommen. Ich versteh einfach nicht recht was das heißen soll^^ Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 11:19, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) Nyna Calixte Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 26.12.2008 bis zum 02.01.2009 Pro * : Ich finde der Artikel ist Lesenswert, das heist nicht dass es nichts gibt das man nicht noch verbessern kann! Was ich mir wünschen würde wären ein paar Zitate und vielleicht ein Persönlichkeitsteil. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:57, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Hab die Zitate mal ergänzt. Es fehlen neben der Bio zwar noch einige Angaben wie Persönlichkeit, Fähigkeiten etc. aber das bisherige ist schon sehr gut und informativ (sowie für die Legacy-Leser sehr bedeutend).--Daritha (Senat) 14:12, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Gute Arbeit. Bel Iblis 15:27, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Einen Persönlichkeitsteil würde ich auch sehr begrüßen, da dies ein sehr interessanter Charakter zu sein scheint, aber für lesenswert reicht es allemal. Jaina 16:24, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Schöner Artikel. 12:55, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Lesenswert ist der allemal. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kontra : Ich denke, dass da eindeutig ein Persönlichkeitsteil hineingehört, daher ein Kontra. --Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend Forn Dodonna Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 28.12.2008 bis zum 04.01.2009 Pro Kontra * : Obwohl der Artikel mit Zitaten und einem HdK-Teil ausgestattet ist, kann ich die Auszeichnung nicht befürworten. Es fehlt dem Artikel einfach an Umfang. Ein lesenswerter Artikel sollte schon mehr aufweisen können, als dieser Artikel es tut. Außerdem ist es schade, dass der Aufsteller der Kandidatur keinen Kommentar abgegeben hat. 16:56, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Länge ist zwar kein Kriterium, aber man kann ja nicht jeden Artikel mit zwei Sätzen, der das Thema ausschöpfend behandelt zum Lesenswerten küren. Pandora Diskussion 18:15, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Länge ziemlich dürftig und auch die Sprache ist nicht wirklich herausragend. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:20, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : ICh bin auch nicht dafür das wir diesen Artikel auszeichnen, ich mag zwar das Argument mit der Länge nicht gern aufführen aber hier ist es einmal gerechtfertigt. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 11:00, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Was werden denn hier für Artikel nominiert? Kein Persönlichkeitsteil und vor allem die Alternativen Enden wären schön. --Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Bevor wir hier über eine Auszeichnung nachdenken, sollten wir uns erinnern, dass neben HDK-Abschnitten nun wirklich noch ein Bericht über die Persönlichkeit fehlt, der ja anscheinend nebenan ziemlich ausführlich ist. Warten wir einfach noch ein bisschen, was uns die Zukunft über Forn Dodonna bringt...Bel Iblis'' 02:42, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend Fairwind Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 30.12.2008 bis zum 06.01.2009 Pro * : Ich denke, dass dieser Artikel das Prädikat "Lesenswert" verdient hat, da er eine ausführlichen und gut geschriebenden Geschichtsteil hat. Außerdem sind Zitate und ein HDK-Bereich vorhanden, weshalb ich nicht wüsste, was gegen eine Wahl dieses Artikels sprechen würde. Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 13:05, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Da schließ ich mich an. Sehr schön geschrieben, nicht einmal Rechtschreibfehler soviel ich gesehen hab, alles drin, informativ, schöner Aufbau, das ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Artikel mMn. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 13:31, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Schöner Artikel, eines ungewöhnlichen Schiffes. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:34, 30. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Es spricht nichts dagegen.--Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Wer weiß, was die Zukunft noch an schönen Details bringt... 'Bel Iblis' 02:50, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Kai Justiss ''Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 31.12.2008 bis zum 7.01.2009 Pro * : Ich bin der Meinung, dass der Artikel nicht nur wegen seiner Ausführlichkeit, des schönen Schreibstils und der passenden Illustrationen sondern inbesondere auch wegen der lückenlosen Quellenlage ausgezeichnet werden sollte. Hier stimmt einfach alles und zumindest meiner Auffassung nach wurde hier alles rausgeholt, was es zu dem Thema zu schreiben gibt. Ein Artikel, der vielleicht sogar mehr ist, als lesenswert... Gruß,--Little Ani 18:17, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Kann mich Ani nur anschließen. Sehr lesenswert bis auf den Persönlichkeitsteil, den man nochmals aufbessern sollte. --Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Der Artikel ist eindeutig lesenswert. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 02:30, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) Kontra Neutral/Abwartend Ab- und Wiederwahlen Sate Pestage Diese Kandidatur läuft vom 25.12.2008 bis zum 01.01.2009 Pro * : Der Artikel wurde irgendwann mal in der ersten Welle der Lesenswert-Wahlen als Lesenswert eingestuft und ausgezeichnet. Die Punkte, die nun hier genannt werden, sind, meiner Meinung nach, alle keine Punkte, die eine Abwahl rechtfertigen. Weder Länge, Persönlichkeit, Zitat oder Ausführlichkeit (darunter versteht man auch die Aktualität!) sind in irgendeiner Weise ein Kritierium, was das garantieren würde, wie es ja auch schön da oben erklärt wurde. Tut mir leid, aber es gibt kein richtiges Argument, was eine Abwahl unterstützt. Bel Iblis 22:20, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich meine ebenfalls, dass es zu überstürzt wäre, den Artikel abzuwählen. Die Qualität des Geschriebenen ist m. E. außreichend für lesenswert. Die Länge ist ebenfalls akzeptabel. Wenn es noch weitere Quellen gibt, die hinzugefügt werden sollen, kann man das gerne tun – ohne den Artikel abzuwählen. 22:37, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Gegenargumentierung zu Darth Schorsch zu1.Wenn sich niemand findet der das machen soll?Und das ist auch kein Grund zur Abwahl zu2."Zwar besteht kein Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit, doch muss ein Artikel seine Thematik in sich schlüssig darstellen." das erklärt alles und ich finde der Artikel ist schlüssig. zu3.Sind Zitate denn Flicht?OK ein Zitat wäre schön vlt kennt hier ja einer eins? zu4.Ja,da muss ich dir leider Recht geben da müsste etwas gemacht werden. zu5."In erster Linie geht es um die Qualität des Geschriebenen und weniger um die Länge des Artikels. " und nichts von "...ist er nicht grad einer der längsten.". Also eindeutig:Der ist noch lesenswertDarth Zero ~ Meditationskammer 08:10, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich kann nichts zu den X-Wing Comics sagen und auch Persönlichkeit wär schön. Zitat is drin, Sprache gut, Länge egal. Alles in allem kann man doch ein Pro geben. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Urai Fen|''Urai Fen]] ~ [[User Talk:Urai Fen|Konferenz auf der Merciless]] 18:39, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich schliesse mich da meinen Vorredner an, die genannten Punkte rechtfertigen meiner Meinung nach keine Abwahl Boba (FAQ) 16:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Auch m.E. nach ist die Abwahl nicht gerechtfertigt, alle Gründe wurden gesagt. MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 16:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Keine Abwahl! Dieser Artikel ist auf jeden fall noch Lesenswert. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:04, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) Kontra * :Also ich stell Stag mal auf, erstens hat sich seit der Wahl zum Lesenswerten Artikel nicht viel getan, zweitens fehlen die ganzen X-Wing Comics, drittens Zitat, viertens Persönlichkeit, fünftens ist er nicht grad einer der längsten. Zu allen Punkten kann man wenn man sie separat betrachte sagen sie sind nicht schwerwiegend genug um eine Abwahl zu rechtfertigen, dem würde ich sogar zustimmen, aber es is einfach die Masse der Punkte die Fehlt die mich stört. Deshalb und in der Hoffnung das sich durch die Aufstellung hier etwas am Artikel verbessert stell ich ihn hier zur Wiederwahl. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 22:08, 25. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : Ich halt mich kurz mit einem: Ich seh das so wie Schorsch. Er hat das zusammengefasst, was mir beim Artikel auch aufstößt.--Daritha (Senat) 14:14, 27. Dez. 2008 (CET) * : [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 13:59, 29. Dez. 2008 (CET) * :Eindeutig ein Kontra meiner Meinung nach. Schorchs erstes Argument mag zwar lächerlich sein, doch die anderen Punkte kann man nicht einfach so abschlagen. Da muss sich einiges tun! --Darth Vader 19:18, 31. Dez. 2008 (CET) Neutral/Abwartend * : Ich fand die Verfassung des Artikels irgendwie ziemlich schlecht für einen lesenswerten Artikel dieser geringen Länge, aber ich hab mal korrigiert was mir aufgefallen ist. Interpunktion, Verlinkungen, teilweise auch die Formulierung. Aber ansonsten find ich ihn an sich nicht schlecht, wenn auch nicht umwerfend. Über die Figur gibt es noch viel mehr zu schreiben, aber das mal beiseite. In meinen Augen fehlt da ein Abschnitt über die Persönlichkeit, viel mehr als solche Sachen wie Zitate. Über die Persönlichkeit kann man immer etwas schreiben. Irgendwelche Hintergründe vielleicht, wäre auch interessant, Details, irgendwas. Es ist zwar einigermaßen informativ, (zumindest wenn es einem nur darum geht) wenn man die Biografie (oder diesen bestehenden Teil davon) so in diesen drei kurzen Abschnitten vor sich hat, aber es liest sich nicht, als wäre sich eingehend mit der Person beschäftigt worden, weil es das einzige ist, was enthalten ist. So hat der Artikel keine Persönlichkeit - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Achso, fast vergessen. Ich hab für Neutral gestimmt, weil ich Abwahlen irgendwie seltsam finde, aber wäre er so zur Wahl gestellt worden, hätte ich mich gewundert. Wie auch immer, ich misch mich da nicht ein... -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 22:31, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET)